


Like A Ship Through The Night (A Poem)

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crow - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Haz, Heart beat, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Map - Freeform, Ship, cheesey, larry stylinson - Freeform, lou - Freeform, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I imagine Harry would be saying to Louis when they're forced to be apart.<br/>It's a bit cheesey, but I'm going through a creative writing phase at the moment, so it is what it is :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Ship Through The Night (A Poem)

** Like A  Ship Through The Night **

 

Sitting in a pub,  
Nothing much to do.  
So I'm staring at this map;  
Trying to get to you.

 

Because you encompass all my thoughts,  
Every beat of my heart.  
Every fibre of my soul;  
Either together or apart.

 

You're every smile on my lips,  
Every doe look in my eyes.  
How much do I love you?  
As far as the crow flies.

 

So Lou, I'm coming to get you,  
Like a ship through the night.  
Just wait there for me baby,  
I'm coming to hold you tight.


End file.
